Game Over?
by Kathyx
Summary: Briskly ist eine Waisin, die durch ihre flinke und behände "Handarbeit' auf ein Heim landete, das von der Marine in Betrieb gehalten wurde. Eines Tages haut sie ab, flüchtet und rächt sich - und die Soldaten hängen sich ihr dicht an die Versen. Beinah wird sie erschwischt, geschnappt und verhaftet, doch sie trifft auf jemanden, der ihr hilft... (Pairing: OCx?)


[style type="underlined"]Game Over?[/style]

Leise plätscherte das Wasser als das braunhaarige Mädchen mit den grünen, dunklen Augen ihre Zehen hinein tunkte. Das Wasser war kalt und bildete eine leichte Gänsehaut auf ihrer Haut. Mit der dünnen, zerfetzten Hose und dem ausgeleierten, weißen T-Shirt waren die Härrchen auf Armen und Beinen senkrecht aufgestellt, ihre Muskeln fühlten sich wie Blei an und ihre Nasenspitze war bereits rot verfärbt. Leise stieß sie den Atem aus, sodass weißer, kräuselnder Nebel heraus strömte. Sie sah zu wie es sich in Luft auflöste.

Briskly war eine Waisin. Nachdem ihre Eltern abgehauen waren und sie allein gelassen haben, hatte sie sich mit Diebstähle und Einbrüche durch das harte, kalte Leben gekämpft.

Mit ihren flinken Händen hatte sie es stets leicht gehabt, in die Taschen von vorbeilaufenden Passanten zu greifen, Schmuckstücke von Warentischen zu schnappen oder alte, abgeschliffte Fenster und Türen aufzubrechen.

Mit ihren Vierzehnjahren war sie ein echtes Naturtalent gewesen, was Klauen und Stehlen anbelangte - dann entdeckte sie die Marine. Eines Tages war sie ihnen direkt in die Arme gelaufen. Sie hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie einen Steckbrief besaß. Doch nachdem die Marinesoldaten sie unter lautem Protest mitgeschliffen hatten, hatten ihre früheren Kompanen vom Waisenhaus ihr das Papierstück gezeigt und sie durch Ausrufe wie ,,Diebin!'' und ,,Piratin'' verbal bestraft - natürlich freundschaflich.

[style type="bold"]Briskly[/style] wurde sie genannt: flink, hurtig, flott.

Ein passender Name, wie Harald, Jonny und Rima fanden. Ein passender Name für eine flinke, listige Diebin.

Seitdem wurde sie nur noch Briskly genannt. Ihr richtiger Name geriet in Vergessenheit...

Ihre Kameraden, die mit ihr das Heim der Marine bewohnt hatten, waren anständige, wohlerzogene Kinder gewesen, die stets der Gerechtigkeit gehorcht hatten.

Haralds Vater war Marinesoldat gewesen und bei einem Angriff auf Piraten ums Leben gekommen; Jonnys Paten waren Aristokraten und somit war Jonny ein richtiger Hit gewesen und Rima war... Rima war eine richtig gute Freundin gewesen, die Briskly zwar dauernd ermahnt und belehrt hatte, doch es immer nur gut gemeint hatte: wie eine Schwester.

Durch den Aufenthalt in einem, von der Marine betriebenen, Heim, wurden Brisklys Verhaltensmuster ganz schön umstrukturiert.

Plötzlich verließen ihrem Mund weniger wüste Beleidigungen und Beschimpfungen, ihre Essmanieren wurden besser und ihr Gerechtigkeitssinn wurde durch das Wälzen von Büchern und beherzten Vorträge in die ,,richtige'' Bahn gelenkt - wie der Lehrer es immer gesagt hatte.

Als sie eines Tages Herrn Mariot - den Geschichtslehrer - gefragt hatte, wieso sie denn in dem Heim aufgenommen wurde, hatte er in stolzem, gerührten Stimme geantwortet: ,,Die Marine und die Regierung haben ein großes Herz was Kindern anbelangt. Nach ihrer Meinung ist es für Kinder bis sechzehnjahren noch möglich, richtig gerenkt zu werden und die tapferen Soldaten und Regierungsmänner werden nichts unversucht lassen, um jedes Kind von seiner bösen, sündigen Seele zu befreien. Wir dürfen uns alle dankbar schätzen, so regiert zu werden.''

Briskly hatte nach seinen Worten mit der Nase gerümpft, genickt und war gegangen ohne ein Wort verstanden zu haben.

Nach einem weiteren Jahr wurde ihr endlich klar wieso die Marine sie in Wirklichkeit aufgenommen hatte.

Es war ihr wie ein Geistesblitz gekommen; unerwartet hatte es sie getroffen, sie in einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt erwischt.

Es war im Sportunterricht gewesen. Seit Monaten trainierten sie bereits Kampftechniken, gezielte Tritte, Schläge, Ausweichmanöver, ...

An diesem Tag durften sie etwas neues ausprobieren: den Schwertkampf.

Begeistert hatte Briskly nach ein, in der hellen Deckenbeleuchtung aufblitzendes, Schwert gegriffen, es vom Halter gerissen und gleich los geschwungen.

Harald war der Erste gewesen, dem sie die Spitze an die Kehle gehalten hatte. Dieser hatte ganz schön blöd geguckt.

Tomi, ein schlaksiger, dürrer Junge mit Giraffen Armen, war in noch weniger Sekunden geschlagen gewesen: auch er zitterte und schwitzte nervös als sie die Spitze neckend in seine Brust drückte.

Nachdem sie auch die nächsten Gegner geschlagen hatte und ein letztes Mal gewechselt wurde, stand ihr Herr Gregolt - der blondhaarige, junge und guaussehende Sportlehrer - gegenüber, den Blick herausfordernd auf ihren gerichtet.

Die Schweißperlen rannen ihre Stirn herunter als sie parierte, angriff, auswich und erneut parierte.

Ihre Füße glitten über den quietschenden Fußboden wie auf glitschigem Eis und ihre Bewegungen wurden so rasch und flink ausgeführt, das man sie nicht verfolgen konnte.

Nach einer Viertelstunde - als die anderen Schüler schon unruhig wurden und anfingen zu nörgeln - wurde die scharfe Spitze des Schwertes in Brisklys Hals gedrückt. Briskly hatte verloren.

,,Du bist verdammt Flink, Briskly. Verdammt flink.''

Gerade hatte die verschwitzte Braunhaarige nach einer Wasserflasche gegriffen und sie an den Mund geführt, da erreichten sie die Wörter des Lehrers, brannten sich in ihr Gehör, dämmerten ihr endlich ein.

[style type="bold"]Sie war flink.[/style]

Daher hatten sie Briskly zu sich geholt - zu der Marine. Um sie mit den anderen, braven Schülern zu einer Soldatin auszubilden. Ihnen lag nichts an der Seele ihrer Bürger, viel mehr waren gute, gehorsame Soldaten gefragt, Soldaten, die den Piraten in den Arsch treten konnten.

Und je länger Briskly den Gedanken nachgegangen war, desto mehr lichtete es ihr.

Die Fluskel über die Marine, die Schwärmereien, die Kampfsportstunden, die ständigen Vorträge.

[style type="bold"]Manipulation.[/style]

Das Wasser, das ihr die Kehle herunterlief, spritzte zurück aus ihrem Mund und landete fontänenartig auf den Boden als sie sich vor Schreck verschluckte. Der Lehrer, die Schüler, Harald, Ronny und Rima drehten sich um und starrten sie an.

Sie wischte sich über den Mund, drehte den Deckel der Flasche zu und spähte zurück.

[style type="bold"]Ungünstiger Zeitpunkt.[/style]

Ein weiteres Jahr verging während sie das Manipulationsspiel mitmachte, im Unterricht ein interessiertes Gesicht aufsetzte, die Gabel vor das Messer beim Schneiden hielt und keinen weiteren Raub began; nicht mal den allerkleinsten trotz juckendem Finger. Sie hörte dem Lehrer bei seinen Vorträgen über die Ausübung der, von der Marine ausgeübten, Gerechtigkeit zu, zeigte vorbildshaft auf und stellte Fragen, lächelte und nickte - Briskly war von außen das perfekte Marinemädchen geworden.

Doch dann haute sie ab. Sie brach aus dem Heim aus, nahm ihre sieben Sachen mit und sagte Lebewohl.

Sie hatte ihr Spiel satt.

Und nun stand Briskly hier - vor das wellenschlagende Meer mit den vielen Muscheln und Sandkörnern, und schaute der Sonne zu, wie sie unterging.

Hinter ihr vernahm sie die lauten, brüllenden Kampfansagen der Marinesoldaten, die in ihre Richtung stürmten.

Briskly wusste, dass sie hinter ihr her waren. Sie kannte den Grund, wusste, warum die Summe auf ihrem Steckbrief erhöht worden war.

Sie beäugte die rythmisch schlagenden Wellen, die kühl und nass ihre Zehen streiften.

Sie hatte ihr Spiel satt gehabt, wollte nicht mehr nach ihrer Nase tanzen, sich nicht mehr beeinflussen lassen.

[style type="bold"]Das[/style] war nun ihr Spiel.

Und die Marinesoldaten waren [style type="bold"]ihre[/style] Schachfiguren. Und sie würde sie tänzeln lassen.

Hämmend grinsend verstauchte sie ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen, stieß auf raschelndes Papier, das knittrig in der Tasche zusammengeknüllt war. Es waren strikt geheime, hoch bewachte Unterlagen der Marine.

Sie grinste.

Die Marine hatte sich tatsächlich einen passenden Namen für sie ausgesucht. Flink war sie. Nun hatte sie es der Marine heim gezahlt: diese Unterlagen würden sie nie wieder sehen.

[style type="bold"]Briskly.[/style]


End file.
